Imprisioned
by The Flower Girl
Summary: Azula visits Suki in prison to try to glean some information out of her. Inspired by this pic at dA: Warning: femmslash, noncon.


It had been six months. Six months since the capture. Six months since she'd last heard from Sokka. Six months since she had been separated from the other warriors. The cell Suki was kept in was dark, and cold, and she could feel tiny rivulets of water trickle down the wall behind her. The centipedes that found their way through the hole in the brick behind her elbows, slowly made their way up her arm. She fought back the urge to throw up as the door to her cell opened.

"Well, if it isn't my _favorite_ prisoner," Princess Azula drawled, walking slowly into the cell. "I wonder if you'll talk today."

The cell door slammed with a loud clang and Suki jumped. She didn't carry a torch like the other guards, instead, she held out her hand, igniting it with blue flame. Her golden eyes twinkled, reflecting specks of blue, as she drew her face to Suki's. Suki looked away.

"You _will_ talk to me, won't you?" Azula said, propping Suki's chin up with her finger, looking into her eyes.

The red-haired girl remained silent. The flame grew bigger. The princess' mouth curled into a wide, yet perverse grin. She licked her lips. Suki gulped as Azula brought her mouth to hers and kissed her full on the lips. Her eyes shot open and she fought back. Wide blue eyes stared back into amber ones, and the princess slid her tongue between Suki's teeth. Seizing the opportunity, Suki bit down. Azula pulled away, screaming. She slapped Suki hard across the cheek.

"Bitch," she muttered bitterly as Suki glared back. "I _was_ going to be nice to you. Get you a nicer cell perhaps, let you see the outside world, but now I think you'll be happier here, in the dark, with the rats, and the roaches."

Azula smirked again and the fire in her left hand swelled.

"Now what do you say?" she asked again, licking her lips and drawing her face to hers. "Are you going to cooperate or am I going to have to teach you respect?"

Suki glared up through her hair. She spat in response.

"Oh very well," Azula announced, bringing the flame so near to Suki's face she could smelled singed hair.

She traced one long nail down her prisoner's neck, stopping briefly at the neckline of her tunic. She could see her nipples faintly, showing through her tunic as Suki's entire body tensed up. Azula smirked. It was always more fun when they fought back. She cupped her breast lightly and squeezed. Suki turned her head away and focused on the wall somewhere behind Azula's shoulder. She balled her fist as the heat next to her ear disappeared. Soon both Azula's hands were on her and she bit her lip. She wanted to cry for help, but she knew no one would come. She balled her fists and squeezed her eyes shut, and somewhere in the back of her mind, Sokka formed.

She smiled for just a moment. It was in that moment that Azula brought her lips to her ear.

"All of this can stop if you tell me where the Avatar is," she whispered lowly, sending shivers down her spine.

"Never," Suki spat back.

"Very well," Azula said. She licked down the shorter girls face, sliding her tongue back in her mouth. Suki fought back, but Azula fought harder. Her hands were on her again, cupping her breasts, traveling lower. Azula's hands rested on Suki's hips and she pulled away.

"You have one more chance. Tell me where the Avatar and his friends are."

The princess' hand slipped beneath the cloth and the other hand wavered on the draw string. Suki said nothing. She knew what Azula would do next, but she'd rather die than let them win. And she knew that Azula wouldn't kill her. She was too important to lose. Azula's free hand loosened the string and the pants fell to the floor in a heap. She held fire in her left hand as her right hand sneaked between her legs. Suki stared at the space behind Azula's shoulder again as her finger slid inside her folds. The world went white and Suki fought to keep from losing control. She would not let this woman get to her. She wold not let her have it. Her body fought against her as a smiling visage flew through her mind. Azula's fingers persisted, despite the sudden knocking on the cell door.

Two fingers slid inside her and she cringed. She thought of Sokka. The brief time they shared together had been wonderful and she smiled. The knocking persisted, and Azula's movements became frantic, fingers pumping inside of her hard. The world went white as she came and she bit her lip so hard it bled. The second one that came right after was so intense that she forgot where she was. Suddenly she was with Sokka, in his arms as he held her and brought her to the ledge again. She cried his name, quick and breathlessly as Azula suddenly stopped.

"Well, I suppose that's it for today." she said, as the knocking on the door grew louder. "You have helped me more than you realized. Perhaps tomorrow you will give me more information."

She walked towards the door.

"Oh what is it?" she asked, annoyed.

The door opened and closed with a clang and Suki was left in the dark. Tears filled her eyes, and she wept bitterly. He had forgotten her.


End file.
